Assim como a neve
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Matt, você sabe por que a neve é branca? Porque ela se esqueceu da sua cor. E eu sou como a neve. MattxSora – Presente de aniversário para Ms. Cookie – Oneshot.


Digimon não me pertence. Talvez só o Angemon e a Tailmon.

**_Assim como a neve._**

_Eu sempre a observei de longe. Nunca quis me aproximar muito por medo de quebrá-la, mas ela sempre vinha até mim com um sorriso. Para os outros ela se mostrava forte. A garota mais forte do mundo, mas apenas eu sabia que um único sopro seria capaz de desmorona-la._

_Ela era frágil, frágil como uma redoma de vidro. Mesmo quando estávamos no digimundo, eu notei isso._

_Durante noites em que eu vagava, a via perdida, caminhando. Conversando com a lua e com as estrelas, dizendo que queria voltar para casa. Mas ela nunca teve uma casa, então para onde voltaria?_

_Foi numa conversa que tivemos que ela me revelou isso. Revelou que não tinha uma casa, que vivia sozinha no mundo. E como a menina sozinha e sonhadora que ela era, só sonhava em ter uma casa._

_De certo modo eu a entendia. Meus pais, até se divorciarem, viviam brigando e eu sempre tinha que separa-los antes que T.K visse alguma coisa. A diferença é que Sora nunca soube o que era ter uma casa. Eu me sentia egoísta em pensar que tinha duas._

_As vezes eu a via chorando sozinha. Eu nunca gostei de ver os meus amigos sofrerem, em especial ela. Sora chorava porque queria voltar. Sora chorava porque queria encontrar uma casa._

_"Quando voltarmos, você terá uma casa, Sora."_

_"Mesmo?"_

_"Eu prometo, nós vamos encontrar a sua mãe."_

_"Obrigada, Matt."_

_Quando nós voltamos, eu cumpri a minha promessa. Ajudei Sora a encontrar sua mãe. Mas mesmo assim ela não parecia feliz e se mostrava distante. Mas somente eu enxergava isso._

_"Sora é uma menina sonhadora, Matt." Tai dizia._

_"Eu acho que ela está estranha, Tai."_

_"É apenas impressão sua."_

_Se era apenas impressão, por que eu me sentia tão mal?_

_Mesmo quando retornamos ao mundo real, eu e Sora continuamos a nos ver. Os outros ficaram mais distantes, nem por isso menos amigos. Mas Sora era especial, de um modo que nem eu compreendia._

_Mas foi em uma tarde de inverno que nós realmente nos aproximamos e eu perdi o medo. Medo de quebrá-la._

_"Você sabe porque a neve é branca, Matt?"_

_"Por quê?"_

_"Porque ela se esqueceu da sua cor. Eu sou como a neve, Matt."_

_"Sora, eu não sei o porque de a neve ser branca. Mas a neve branca é bonita."_

_Aquele foi o nosso primeiro beijo. O primeiro de muitos que se seguiriam._

_Foi assim, sem eu perceber, que acabei me apaixonando por ela._

_O amor é engraçado. Ele chega na nossa vida, vira tudo de pernas pro ar e entra em nossos corações sem nem sequer pedir permissão. Mas é algo bom. Muito bom._

_Com o passar do tempo, nosso relacionamento se tornou algo mais sério. Meus dias se resumiam a ir de casa para o ensaio da banda, do ensaio da banda para a casa de Sora. Isso quando ela não vinha me ver. T.K até chegava a reclamar que não saíamos mais. Mas eu apenas ria e dizia que, algum dia, ele iria me entender._

_Estando com Sora, eu descobri que o tempo é algo muito relativo. As horas parecem arrastadas quando você realmente quer que algo aconteça. E parece que os minutos passam voando, quando estamos ao lado de quem realmente amamos. Eu descobri isso após pedir Sora em casamento._

_"Sora..."_

_"O que foi, Matt?"_

_"Você quer se casar comigo?"_

_"É o que eu mais quero..."_

_Eu **jamais** conseguirei me esquecer deste momento. Jamais conseguirei me esquecer do sorriso que Sora deu para mim quando eu a pedi em casamento. Jamais esquecerei das lágrimas de alegria e do que veio a seguir._

_Três filhos e muita felicidade._

_E hoje é o nosso aniversário de casamento. É um dia especial para recordarmos tudo o que aconteceu._

"Veja, Matt, está nevando." Sora sorriu, apontando a neve branca.

"Está nevando para nós, querida." Matt sorriu de volta e depositou-lhe um beijo apaixonado nos lábios.

Sora, você é como a neve. Eu não sei porque de você ser assim, mas é isso que te faz linda. É isso que me faz te amar cada dia mais.

Foi com essas palavras que Matt renovou seus votos de casamento com Sora, arrancando lágrimas dela. Mas desta vez, emra lágrimas de alegria. Lágrimas que Matt não esqueceria jamais.

**Notas da Autora:**

Eu juro, juro que tentei escrever Digimon, mas acho que não tenho talento para isso XD

Mas aqui está o seu presente de aniversário, tia coalita.

Eu sei que não faz muito tempo que nós nos conhecemos, mas quero que você saiba que se tornou uma pessoinha muito especial para mim! Eu muito que gostaria de dar a você mais que uma fic de aniversário, uma pena não poder. Mas a gente vai se ver no AF, né?

Eu só quero que você saiba que amo muito você, tia! E que você é, e sempre será, minha escritora favorita e minha fonte de inspiração para HaoxAnna's 8)

Eu juro que tentei escrever a fic, mas não ficou muito longa. Mesmo assim, espero que goste. Se não gostar, eu faço outro HaoxAnna para você!

Parabéns pelo seu dia, tia Cookie! Sobrinha ama você!

Bem, é isso.

Espero que gostem da fic!

Reviews são bem vindas ii


End file.
